


Tree Climbing Shenanigans

by AliciaRoseFantasy



Series: Helping Hand [14]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Awkwardness, Fanboy, Fluff and Humor, Gen, New York, New York City, New Yorkers, Spider-Man Interacting with New Yorkers, Spidey, Tree Climbing, bugle reader, stuck in trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 00:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8266553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliciaRoseFantasy/pseuds/AliciaRoseFantasy
Summary: He stayed still as he felt the branch vibrate some more and the sound of leaves rustling filled his ears, before his favourite hero's big, wide reflective lenses appeared next to him - in the flesh. Spidey sat on the branch alongside Locklyn's own current stretched out, clinging position, perched in his famous crouch.Locklyn offered him a slightly shy, toothy grin. "Ah, hi?" he said, embarrassed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone, I hope you're all well :) Here's some more Helping Hand :)

"Help! Help!" Locklyn yelped as he clung onto the relatively thin tree branch for dear life, brown bark crumbling slightly under his grip as he tried to even out his shaky breaths.

"Honey it's alright, just hold on, help is on the way," his mother yelled up at her frightened son, before turning quickly to her husband standing next to her – who had his mouth hanging open in a look of disbelief at how high his boy had climbed - quietly ordering him to act. "George quick, call 911!" she half whispered/yelled at him.

He quickly snapped out of his look of shock, answering his frantic wife. "Yes! Yes!" he bumbled, as he ran back into the house to get the phone, door slamming shut behind him.

"Mum?" Locklyn quickly asked in a warning tone as he wasn't sure how much longer he could hang on, or whether or not he'd simply lose his grip from shaking so much. He gulped.

"Yes honey, just hold on. Don't move! We'll get you down before you know it!" she said, with false cheerful encouragement, as she tried to mask her panic.

"Ugh huh," Locklyn squeaked out in return, nodding his head.

George suddenly appeared out of the house again, talking on a wireless phone. "Yes...yes it's really tall. No, no I don't know how he got up there. Yes we'll need the fire brigade!" he was mumbling on in a frazzle.

Locklyn sighed. His father was only just calling for help. It looked like he was going to be here for a while. He quickly took in a few slow breaths to try and pull himself together - if that - against the frantic screaming going on in his head.

He wasn't up there much longer before he felt a sudden shake in the tree, as if something reasonably large had just landed in it. Locklyn's eyes widened.

"Mum, mum what's going on? There's something in the tree!" he helped, trying to regain his parents' immediate attention from where he had remained surprisingly quiet for the last few minutes.

"Aww now, looks like I've got myself a fellow acrobatic, tree climbing friend. What are you doing my young aspiring spider?" an all-too-familiar voice came from somewhere in the tree behind him, and Locklyn's breathe caught in his throat as sudden shock and possible excitement filled his veins - taking over his being. He'd heard that charismatic sound all too much as he'd spent hours watching the vigilante online, admiring his incredible heroic feats and spectacular fighting movements. He'd be lying to say the arachnid wasn't his role model.

He stayed still as he felt the branch vibrate some more and the sound of leaves rustling filled his ears, before his favourite hero's big, wide reflective lenses appeared next to him - in the flesh. Spidey sat on the branch alongside Locklyn's own current stretched out, clinging position, perched in his famous crouch.

Locklyn offered him a slightly shy, toothy grin. "Ah, hi?" he said, embarrassed.

"Well, you've certainly gotten yourself into a pickle, haven't you?" Spidey said, curiously looking over his situation with his large eyes. "Ah! I see," he then suddenly exclaimed, as he caught sight of the elusive Frisbee lying innocently on the roof. "Well, you almost made it, a couple more inches and you just might have reached it. I congratulate you for your _gigantean_ effort," he quipped teasingly.

"Ha ha very funny: but could you please get me down? No matter how comfortable this looks to you, I'm actually finding it very _uncomfortable_ , and my arms are beginning to ache," he retorted.

Spidey giggled, "Yep, sure thing, Spidey express to the rescue!" he joked, and began to carefully stretch over to Locklyn's branch, clinging to it with his sticky fingers. Locklyn became worried for a moment and thought it would break from the extra weight, but was surprised when Spidey turned out to be unexpectedly light and agile, balancing himself on the wood perfectly. He grumbled at his own helplessness.

A high pitched scream suddenly pierced the air, making them both flinch, and Locklyn peaked over to see his mother had finally answered his earlier call.

"What, what?-"

"It's alright mum; it's just Spidey, he's harmless," Locklyn cut in over her as she pointed to Spider-Man's form with a shaky finger.

"Harmless? Harmless! Have you seen what that thing does?! Locklyn get it away from you!" she screeched hysterically.

"No mum it's alright, he's helping me. Don't worry," he reassured.

His mother huffed, looking like she was ready to burst, but staying quiet all the same, bringing a worried hand up to her mouth instead, barely holding it together.

"Phew, well, why don't you hop on my back and we get you down, agreed?... Before your poor mother decides she still hates me as much as she did a second ago," Spidey rambled. He then moved his hands from the branch and placed them on either side of his back, carefully picking him up.

Locklyn yelped in alarm at being moved at such a great height, before he let go of the tree and was lifted up round towards Spidey's back, which he quickly decided to cling onto, winding himself around the arachnid with eyes blown wide.

"You right there?" Spidey asked after a second, face turned back towards him slightly.

"Yeah," Locklyn replied, settling down a little.

"Goodie then!" Spidey exclaimed, before he quickly reached over and grabbed the Frisbee, handed it back to Locklyn, and began to climb down the very tall tree on all fours with the teenager on his back - clinging to its many branches and leaping slightly a couple of times to get to the lower ones, causing Locklyn to hold on tighter.

Finally, after just a few seconds, Spidey slipped carefully down the base of the tree, before his feet landed gracefully on the ground.

"Ugh, there you go," Spidey said, as he carefully placed Locklyn down, where he stood on wobbly legs. Spidey ruffled his hair, making him more embarrassed, as he quickly began to fix it up while giving the annoying spider a look.

"Awww, you don't like the hair ruffle? I get the hair ruffle a lotttttt," the hero said, almost whiney, and Locklyn couldn't help but look at his rescuer, who was just as strange in person as on the TV. He smiled, before he was nearly knocked clean over by his mother engulfing him in a hug.

"Don't ever do that again! You hear me? You could've gotten yourself killed!" she exploded, squishing him.

"He's down? Oh thank goodness!" said his dad as he rushed out of the house at the kafuffle, where he quickly caught sight of Spidey and smiled. "Oh look if it isn't Spider-Man! Wonderful! Thanks so much for your assistance. I'm sure you made my son very relieved; he thinks a lot of you," he praised, practically towering over the tiny vigilante as he came over to join the happy reunion, grabbing his hand in an overly-enthusiastic hand shake.

"Oh, no George! You should get rid of him! I won't have creepy illegal vigilantes running around here, it's dangerous! You're letting our son be badly influenced by these things-"

"No mum, Spidey's my friend; he's a good guy and I'm not letting you chase him away," Locklyn suddenly perked up as he grabbed the vigilante in a friendly, side-on hug.

"Honey, how could you possibly not like him? He just got our son down out of the tree like you wanted. Isn't that a good thing?" the father said, giving Spidey a slightly creepy, large grin.

She just gave Spider-Man a disgusted look, obviously in great distaste.

George frowned, before Spidey's spider-sense tingled just slightly in his head, and he was literally scooped off the ground.

Spidey let out an incredibly alarmed, high pitched squeal, before he was placed on the big man's shoulders where he scrambled into a crouch, startled and confused and barely managing not to fall off.

"Look darl, see? He's harmless," George beamed proudly.

The woman just gaped at him. Spidey couldn't blame her.

George's face fell and his shoulders slumped, causing Spidey to lose focus and tumble off, where he crashed onto Locklyn who had made a futile attempt to catch him.

"Awrrr. Ok, that's new," Spidey said as he sat up, rubbing his head - wondering if he was really thinking straight.

"Sorry about him," Locklyn said, voice oozing with extreme embarrassment. "He gets a bit overexcited when it comes to superheroes," he added.

"I see," Spidey drew out, and before he knew it his arm was being tugged at- as he was pulled to his feet. Spidey quickly dusted himself off, smoothing out his costume.

"Umm, could you, uhh, maybe, erm, sign something for me?" Locklyn asked, suddenly becoming shy again.

Spidey looked at him uncomfortably, but saw the eager glint in his eye, and smiled under the mask.

"Yeah, why not? What would you like me to sign?" he said, the parents now forgotten in the background as they argued about their opinions of him.

"Oh, well I have this poster of you in my bedroom, and-"

"I'd be happy to sign it," Spidey cut in as he answered the question before the boy could go on anymore.

"Really? Wow cool!" he said excitedly, before running back into the house, the door making another slamming noise behind him. Spidey barely had to wait any time at all before he was running back again, holding up a reasonably large poster.

"Here," he said, as he handed it to him, revealing a black marker pen in his other hand.

Spidey observed the picture as being one he himself had taken a while ago, back when he first started out. It was actually a photo he felt rather proud of.

"Nice choice," he complimented, before popping the lid off the pen. He smoothed the poster out, before finding a spot in the bottom corner, where he began to write his alter-ego's name in large, handwritten cursive.

"OH MY GOSH! Thank-you, thank-you, thank-you! Oh wow. I really appreciate it; thanks Spidey," the boy exploded, practically bouncing with joy.

"No problem," Spidey replied happily, holding the pen out to him, feeling good that he was able to make him this happy.

Locklyn gave him a quick hug around the neck, before carefully taking the poster and admiring the signature, still thanking him over and over again.

Spidey chuckled. Suddenly, his spider-sense buzzed in his head and he tensed up, quickly snapping his head round to look in the direction behind them, where the faint sound of sirens could be heard.

"Sorry, I've got to go now, people need my help. I hope you like the signature, and keep yourself safe, ok?" he said, and then he was gone, using the same tree he'd rescued Locklyn from to bound up and swing down the road, off to the next person in need.

Locklyn smiled at the arachnid, before turning back and walking towards his still-debating parents.

"Dad! Look, he signed this for me," he said, holding out the poster for him to see.

"What!? He's gone already? Where'd he go?"

And hence the conversation went on, while Spidey moved through the streets towards the trouble with a warm and happy heart.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I hope you enjoyed :) And do any of you like cinematic music? If so I just thought I'd share with you these awesome artists who I've found who compose epic orchestral/instrumental music! Audiomachine and Two Steps From Hell. If you haven't heard of them you should check them out :) It's perfect writing music :) I've had stories practically bursting onto the page since I started listening to them :P Very inspiring :)


End file.
